Hellebrander
In game Overall strategy So what's more dangerous than some old rickety boreworm feed that's been doused with pitch and left ablaze on the high seas? this: a highly specialised, well-crafted warship with a delayed-action clockwork bomb set to go off at the end of its maiden — and final — voyage. Not only is the Hellebrander (Dutch for "hell-burner"") faster than any normal Fire Vessel, it is also deadlier, for the amount of ordnance it carries can easily damage buildings as much as it may destroy any ship that it touches, thanks to the immense amount of explosives that it carries. For this reason, the name of Hellebrander is very much apt, for these units have more splash damage, as well as a limited ranged attack, which means that even poorly positioned low-level defensive structures are no longer safe from them. The only way to survive a Hellebrander attack would be to construct Fortresses on your shores and to use your faster units, but even some light vessels are worthless — the Hellebrander has better speed than the Fire Vessel, making it very difficult to outrun any Hellebrander that makes an appearance. The only way to defeat any Dutch player using Hellebranders might be to then construct light vessels of your that are cheap enough to be replaced. The cheap cost of Galleys and some other units like War Canoes make them ideal with drawking them out. For the part of the Dutch player, Hellebranders are so potent that your main fleet should be kept as far away from them as possible but not so far that they cannot be reinforced or guarded. And for good reason: Hellebranders are so costly to buld due to their elevated ramp costs that only a few can be fielded at any point in time — the intricate mechanism of Hellebranders needs some time in order to be assembled. The wisest players will always store a Hellebrander or two in each Harbour, but will not unleash them unless they know where the enemy's fleets are positioned without any intercepting warships. Once thiis is done, then the Hellebranders can be sent out to attack. Another trick that can work too would be to use your lighter craft to lure the enemy's main fleet away to a point where the Hellebranders can be used to strike the van and rear. With this regard, Hellebranders are best used not for coastal defence, but as a form of maritime attack against enemy combat vessels. Unit summary *Suicide attack vessel, ideal for attacking enemy buildings and ships, stronger than normal Fire Vessel but costlier and harder to build. *''Hellebranders'' have limited range and greater splash radius, making them more devastating and able to damage multiple targets, including ships and even buildings. *''Hellebranders'' must be kept as far away from other friendly vessels as possible, but must be well-escorted at all times. *Use these units either to ambush vast enemy fleets in open waters, or as a last-ditch measure to defend key marine installations from destruction. Category:Light ships Category:Ultima Ratio Category:Fireships